OnceaInALifeTimeChance
by corbinlovah159
Summary: Zac Efron is Dating Miley. will he and miley be together or will a new girl win over his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Amber was walking around the mall with some friends. kim, sara, and jordyn.

they were inside coldstone when they hear people shouting and chasing after someone taking pictues. they go out of coldstone and into the hallway Leena cant see who these people are going crazy for. she was asking her friends whats happening when all of the sudden a guy runs into her and pulls her with him into a closet

she looks at him "whats the matter with you?! i was with my friends!"

zac takes his hat and sunglasses off and smiles "what not my fault. i had to find a way to meet you without miley finding out"

"you could've warned me before you just up and drag me away from my friends! ughh zac you are so grrr" she pouted, crossed her arms, and looked the other way

"aww poor baby want me to make it alll better?" he said stepping closer

she nodded her head a little but didnt look his way. he stepped closer and cupped her chin in his hands. he slowly but passionitly kissed her.she kissed bck placing her arms around his neck bringing him closer

someone tried to open the door but between their weight they kept the door closed

she put her hands under his shirt and rubbed his chest as he bit her lips softly. their tongues played. he tried to unzip her pants.

she giggled and stepped back, "no no no naughty boyy. you have to wait"

"aww do i have too? your soo tempting and tastey" he whined

"aww poor zaccy. you have miley for that remember?" she didnt even try to hold in her disgust.

"ooh jealous i lovee it when a girl gets jealous" he winked "want me to get some pudding for you to fight over me in?"

she rolled her eyes "zachary you are soo dirtyyy" "its not my fault"he pouted but stepped back "aww now your gonna be pouty?"she laughed. he nodded and sat down. she looked at him and went over to him "dont be pouty all you have to do is break up with miley and im all yours"

"i cannttt" he whined "its so hard i dont know how to do it. she'll hate me and spread nasty rumors" amber sighed and sat ddown beside him "if she does that then she wasnt a very good girlfriend from the getgo. like i always said to you. i just wished you would've listened to me"

just then his cell rang. he looked at it and the caller i.d. said _**Miley**_ he sighed and answered it

"hello?"

"now zac whats with that tone of voice? i just wanted to know where you are and why im not with you. im at Lindale mall and everyones saying you were here. is that true?"

"maybee i was there earlier but im busy right now babe can i call you later please?"

"fine but call me as soon as your done. i love you"

"mmhmm same here"

she gasped loudly "zachary david alexander efron your supposed to say i love you too!"

he sighed "i love you too baby i gotta go bye"

he hung up with Amber staring at him "i thought you didnt love her zac? i thought you loved me?

she started crying as he reached for her "baby i do love you i only said that so she'd let me go. so i could stay longer with you"

she kept crying "zac i dont believe you anymore" he tried to touch her but she pulled away from him "Leave me alone i dont want anything to do with you ever again!" she screamed at him and ran out of the closet with him hot on her trail

"zac get away from me people are staring" she said frantically

"then talk to me like a decent human being and i'll stop chasing you" he said almost out of breathe


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxx

he sighed "i love you too baby i gotta go bye"

he hung up with Amber staring at him "i thought you didnt love her zac? i thought you loved me?

she started crying as he reached for her "baby i do love you i only said that so she'd let me go. so i could stay longer with you"

she kept crying "zac i dont believe you anymore" he tried to touch her but she pulled away from him "Leave me alone i dont want anything to do with you ever again!" she screamed at him and ran out of the closet with him hot on her trail

"zac get away from me people are staring" she said frantically

"then talk to me like a decent human being and i'll stop chasing you" he said almost out of breath

xxxxxxx

she stopped "what? what do we have to tallk about zac? you love her remember? you dont care about me to just leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed at him and ran away.

he sighed and tried to catch her but she blended in with the crowed somehow. he started walking all over the mall searching for her when he heard muffled sobs in a closet. he opened the closet and found her.

he stepped in quickly and closed the door. "now we need to talk.." he stared at her before he continued "miley made me tell her that i loved her. the only girl i really love is you baby. i need you to know that the only girl for me is-"

he was cut off by mileys voice outside the closet "where is he lils? we gotta find him"

he waited till he couldnt hear her voice anymore before he continued "the only girl for me is you and i love you too much for you to hate me"

amber dried her tears and looked up at him "do you really mean it? like really reallly?" he smiled "i really mean it" he swept her up in a kiss that turned into a wild makeout session. he pulled back to take a breath "lets go continue this at my house" he smiled as she nodded.

they left the closet hand in hand and jogged to his car. on the way to his house they listened to _soulja girl by soulja boy_. amber giggled as zac started to sing...

she smiled when he finished "that was beautiful" he smiled as he pulled into his driveway "well it was for you" she giggled as they got out and made their way inside his house. as soon as they got inside he caught her lips in a kiss full of wanting.

they slowly made their way upstairs never breaking away from their kiss. they bumped into the wall right before his bedroom. he pulled back "oww" she giggled "are you ok?" he rubbed the back of his "yupp i think so" she smiled and rubbed his head. he smiled down at her "now where were we?" he swept her up in another kiss as they made their way into his room.

his hands started to roam as they made it to the edge of his bed. they turned so now she was closer to the bed and him to the door. he pulled off his shirt quickly barely giving either of them time to breathe.

he helped her pull off her shirt as she unhooked her bra quicky. they fell onto the bed with a mid-loud thud. she giggled as he quickly removed their pants leaving them in their underwear.she rubbed his back as he looked into her eyes asking for permission she nodded her head.

he slowly slid off her panties with his teeth makin her giggle. she swept him up in a kiss, which he broke rather quickly to go back down and eat her out. she moaned tangling her hands in his hair pulling him in deeper minutes later he finished and came back up kissing every part of skin he could.

she smiled and moaned softly pulling down his boxers showing a very excited mini zac. she giggled and pet him softly. she leaned down and kissed his package lightly.

he got even more excited [if possible. she giggled as he tenderly massaged the inside of her thighs. he looked up into her eyes and kissed her, never breaking eye contact. he asked her a question with his eyes only she could understand.

she opened her legs wider so he could get inbetween. he looked at her in the eye as slid into her gently. she moaned softly and he went in and out slowly...

xxxxxxxx

i woulda written more but not alot of people reviewed . please tell your friends about my story thankz(:


	3. Chapter 3

the next day she woke up with zacs body completely covering hers. someone was banging on the door and calling zac like crazy. she looked at the phone then out the window.

she was right...both miley. she rolled her eyes and tried to wake zac up. after a few tries she just gave up and pushed him off the bed. he fell to the ground with a loud thud and bounced back up "ow!" he protested and slapped her across the face making her fly halfway across the room.

she fell to the ground in tears as he started apologising. she pulled her clothes on quickly. she tried to leave but his grasp was so tight it hurt to move.

"Stop it zac let go!!" she yelled and he pushed her agaiinst the wall hard.

"you are not going anywhere" he growled angrily

"stoppittt your scaring mee" she yelled loudly and he slapped her across the face "you get on the bed and be quiet while i go take care of miley...if you leave...well you dont wanna know what'd happen" he kissed her hardd and sloppily then walked out of the room slowly and down the stairs like he was a king. he opened the door and miley practically fell on the ground infront of him

"babe..." he started the was startled by someone behind her...his OTHEROTHER girlfriend "...what the fuuckk?" he said loud and they were all "yea we know...we want a threesome" they said at the same time. his pants got tighter "uhuhuh...i cant...accually im glad your both here...its over" he said and they started crying. he kicked them out and went back upstairs. she was no-where do be found. he searched and searched and finally found her in the kitchen getting a glass of water "...i thought i told you not to move?" he said angrily "i was thirsty" she said softly

he looked at her face and noticed what he had done to her "oh baby im so sorry" he tried to touch her face softly but she flinched. he was quicker and had her on the wall. he touched her cheek softly and kissed it. "im so sorry...can you ever forgive me?" he asked and she shook her head no. he sighed "why dont you go take a shower?" she nodded and went upstairs. while she was in the shower he called in a few favors and in 10minutes his friend dropped off a gorgeous ring for zac. she walked out of the shower an hour later and walked over to him. he had her sit on the couch. he got down on one knee and started reciting the cutest poem ever and finished it with "will you do me the honor of marrying me?" she started crying and nodded her head before she could even think what she was doing. he slipped the beautiful diamond ring on her finger and he started singing...

Now even though I try to play it off  
I'm thinking about you all day long  
And I can't wait for shorty to come through  
From your lips and back up to your eyes  
My hands on your hips when we grind  
I'm fantasizing bout what I'm gonna do to you  
Got me fiening for her love can't lie  
Man you should see how she got me  
Spending all this time with her  
And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to  
Her love turns men into fools  
Tell me what a man is to do

Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind  
I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind

Whenever we up in this bed  
And my fingers fall in your hair  
I wonder if you feel me watching you  
Cuz I can't go a night without your lovin  
Got me looking at this phone  
Every time it rings I hope it's you girl  
You got my bracing for your love  
And I fallen for you I can't lie  
I just wanna be with you  
Yes she got me there I said 

And somebody call the paramedics  
Tell em to hurry up and come through

Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me (baby)  
I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)  
I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind

Don't ever leave me girl  
I need you inside my world  
I can't go a day without you  
And see nobody else will ever do  
I'll never feel like I feel with you

Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)  
I can't breathe when you talk to me (oh when you talk to me)  
I can't breathe when you're touchin me (I can't breathe when you touchin me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)

Oh no no I can't breathe  
Oh no no I can't breathe (I can't breathe)  
Oh no no I can't breathe oh no 


End file.
